


laid bare

by bisexualarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also i lowkey insulted jughead but whatever, Basically I'm just projecting my crush on both thor and Valkyrie, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Bisexuality, Both archiereggie and cheronica are lowkey mentioned bc i can't help myself, But shhh, Coming Out, F/M, Ok I'm done please enjoy these flaming bisexuals, They're watching thor bc it's a bi movie, Toni is archie's bisexual icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: Archie and Veronica are watching Thor: Ragnarok, this prompts Archie to reveal something about himself.Veronica might also have something to tell him too.Or:A self indulgent coming out fic because I have strong feelings about these bisexual characters





	laid bare

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey for Jess and Noem if they see it, my bisexual!archieronnie warriors!! <3
> 
> Sorry this is kind of short but I just have a lot of feelings about these characters being bisexual and there aren't enough fics about it. Also I wanted to show that these characters (and bisexuals in general) can be in a male/female relationship and still be valid. I've seen too many people use the fact that Archie has a girlfriend as a way of disproving bisexual!archie, I'm not sure they actually know what bisexuality is. Anyway, Archie and Ronnie are both bi and they love eachother very much and are confident in their relationship. Enjoy.

Archie cared so much about everyone, always has and always will, maybe that's why he felt this way and maybe that's also why it was so hard to let anyone know about it.

Veronica sat next to him on his bed, his arm wrapped around her as his laptop was perched on their legs. They were watching 'Thor: Ragnarok' and as much as he was enjoying it, his heart felt tight and his legs were restless. 

Thor was good looking, anyone with eyes could see that but Archie felt more. He found himself smiling fondly along with Thor, he felt a warmth inside him as the God was laughing and making jokes. Perhaps more prominent to Archie were the arms. Chris Hemsworth had amazing arms, he couldn't help but notice this.

"Thor is attractive, don't you think?" He suddenly asked.

Veronica looked confused for a moment before clicking to pause the film and turn to face him.

"Archiekins I really sincerely hope you are not getting jealous of a character in a film?" She almost snapped, on the verge of angry but not quite yet.

He realised how it sounded, like he was looking for a compliment or trying to catch her being attracted to someone else.

"No I-" he winced as he heard his voice crack, he took a breath and tried again.

"No I just meant I think he's attractive as in I'm uh attracted to him" his voice was still shaking.

"Oh?" Veronica said carefully, urging him to continue.

"I-I like boys sometimes" he let out a deep breath, "I think that maybe I'm bisexual"

He looked down at his hands, they were shaking, why did this have to be so hard? In his brain he knows it's fine, Toni is bisexual and that's fine, it's wonderful actually. But this is about him, it's just difficult to say it out loud. 

"I'm so proud of you" Veronica finally said, they were already cuddling but she hugged him tighter laying her head on his chest. 

"You're not mad at me?" He asked.

"Do you really think I'm that sort of person?" She questioned back.

"N-no of course not Ronnie, I just thought maybe you'd be mad I didn't tell you before or you'd think I'd cheat on you or something" Archie explained.

"I promise you I'd never be mad at you for this" she took a deep breath and Archie thought he could hear her voice shaking. "I think it's great I'm so, so happy for you" 

She really did look happy but her eyes were watering too.

"Ronnie, come on we can't both cry" Archie said lightly chuckling but still feeling the seriousness of the conversation. "So there's really no problem?" 

"Definitely not, besides it would be a bit hypocritical considering I think that Valkyrie is also very attractive" Veronica said almost casually but Archie could still hear the shake in her voice, "I'm bisexual too."

"I- oh my god, Ronnie are you serious?" He didn't know how he felt, he was shocked and just full of warmth.

She smiled softly up at him, nodding, from where her head still lay on his chest, her eyes were shining and he knew his were too. There were both almost crying, if the situation wasn't so overwhelmingly heartwarming it would be almost comical.

"Look at us both, crying over nothing" Archie said and they both laughed a little, he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm proud of you too" 

They lay quietly together, cuddling and finally evening out their breathing and letting their eyes dry. It felt so good being completely open to the person they trusted most, to be completely exposed but protected by eachother. 

Veronica tilted her head up from his chest to smile at him, he returned it with his own small smile. Archie looked right into her eyes, completely focused.

"I love you Ronnie, so much" Archie said seriously.

"I love you too Archie, every part of you" She replied just as intensely. 

They both leaned in, joining their lips in a kiss full of emotion. 

They kissed for a while more, the laptop long forgotten on the floor. Veronica giggled as Archie pulled her on top to straddle him, her legs either side of his.

"I can't believe it, we were both too worried about ourselves we didn't even notice eachother" Archie exclaimed pulling away from Veronica.

"Hey who says I didn't notice you?" Veronica says raising her eyebrows at Archie's questioning look, "Oh please, don't think I didn't see you Mr 'I have heart eyes for Reggie Mantle', it's ridiculous".

"Hey, what about you and Cheryl? You clearly have a thing for red heads" Archie quipped back surprisingly quick.

"Touché" Veronica nodded in acceptance, then smirked "although I then could say the same for you and people with black hair" 

She paused for a second to think.

"However, Jughead does also have black hair" Veronica, added.

They both wrinkled their noses at this and then snorted before full on laughing.

"Ew can we not talk about Jughead whilst we're making out, let's go back to Reggie" Archie said between laughs.

"Oh so you admit it then? You did like him?" She arches her eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up" Archie blushes.

"Make me" Veronica challenges, it's a cheesy line but she can't help it. Still it works as Archie's lips are on hers again and he flips her so she's underneath him. 

They smile into the kisses, too overcome with joy to keep it contained. They both felt lighter now, a little like they're floating, they guess that's where the idea of cloud nine comes from.

They both cared about people so much, maybe sometimes too much for their own good, but they cared about no one more than they did eachother. 

Archie and Veronica were stronger than ever. They had a new connection to add to the many previous ones, another bridge being built, all to join the pair together.

Finally, here everything was, laid bare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!! As you can probably tell I'm bisexual myself and so this will probably be a recurring theme in all my stories I hope that's okay. I mentioned archie having a crush on reggie and veronica having a crush on cheryl bc I love both of those ships (also lopaz), I like to imagine archieronnie are so secure in their relationship that they can make fun of eachother's crushes. Also I love the idea of Archie and Toni being friends so expect that in the future. Speaking of which I'm posting an archiereggie fic tomorrow I think, so look out for it. Thanks for reading love you all!!


End file.
